


A New Eden Begins

by BluMoonGoddess216



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, First Time writing Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluMoonGoddess216/pseuds/BluMoonGoddess216
Summary: Stuck in the bunker with a crazy dude.





	A New Eden Begins

The motherfucker was right, but how?!? Joseph Seed was just a fanatical cult leader, there was no way he was a prophet of God.

But there you were, groggily waking in a bunker tied to a bed. As you tried to focus your blurry eyes, you made out his silhouette. The air in the room was heavy with his commanding presence.  
Amazing grace trickled from his lips as he fiddled with the record player in front of him. It haunted you. How calm and collected he was as the world burned above you.

Your heart fell into the pit of your stomach. Who else had survived? How many others had made it underground? Most importantly, would you live long enough to find out.

You had murdered his whole family. Taken everything he had worked so meticulously for away. Thinking you were doing the right thing, your pride pushing you forward with no thought of the moral implications of what you were doing. You had blood on your hands. And you had been wrong the whole time. 

The needle of the record player made contact with the vinyl and that ever so distinct noise rang out through the bunker. The slow rolling hymns began to echo around you and you felt the lump rise in your throat as Joseph looked over his shoulder.

“There you are.” he hissed out, slowly turning to face you. Leaning back against the record player, he took his stock of you. You felt yourself shrinking back into yourself trying to avoid his penetrating stare. You couldn’t ball your body up tight enough to hide. Shame enveloped you.

Your eyes fell to the floor, trying to look anywhere but at him. After too many tense moments of silence, you let your eyes move up his form, stalling at the LUST carved into his abdomen just above his pant line. It took all your self control not to stare at the bare chested man. His habit of not wearing a shirt, put his sins on display front and center. It would be hard to deny that he looked good. He had been preparing for the Collapse for years and had kept himself in peak physical condition for it. Your eyes scanned up his bare chest and his eyes locked onto yours.

Your eyes held each other till you couldn’t handle his intensity any longer. Your gaze darting away, trying to focus on anything in the room but the half naked man in front of you. 

“Look at me!” He bellowed causing you to jerk back into his gaze. With an eerie grace he moved to the chair in front of you, closing the space between you before you could react. You struggled to press your back as far against the wall as you could. Your tied hands trembled against the metal bed frame. You were utterly at his mercy. The feeling of hopelessness washed over you. Reality was finally beginning to set in. You were tied to a bed, fifteen feet deep in an underground bunker with a madman, while God only knows how many atomic bombs had been set off above you. The world as you knew it, was over.

Why? Why had he saved you? He could have left you to die in the wreckage. You deserved nothing from him, but now you owed him your life. You struggled to form words, but the burning in your throat prevented it. What could you even say to him? I’m sorry? That wouldn’t even come close to fixing what you had done. The lives you took had all been in vain. You had been wrong. So very wrong.

As you tried to speak, he gently placed his finger to your lips to silence you.

“Don’t talk. Just listen.” His words calmed you. Gentle yet demanding. “You took my family from me.” You heard the crack in his voice. “I should kill you for it, right here and now.” in the same breath, he wrapped his hand around your throat, squeezing until you gasped for air. Your first thought being that you deserved this. You had stripped him of everything he loved. You prayed for the sweet release of death.

Just as you had made peace with death, as the tunnel was closing in around you, he released you. You gasped as the air inflated your lungs again. There would be no relief for you. Not today at least.

Holding his icy stare that peered into your soul, he began to speak softly. “You are all I have now. You’re my family.” He leaned forward closing the gap between you even more, never letting you look away. He was close enough to smell him. A mix of sweat, grime, and self righteousness. He cupped your face in his hands. “You belong to me now.”

“Why?” you whispered. “Why did you save me?”the tears began to fall from your eyes.

He looked at your face and ever so gently brushed the tears from your cheeks. You had never seen such a tenderness in him. You hadn’t been sure he was even capable of it. His hands were rough and calloused. Working mans hands.

“Because it was always meant to be you. To be us. I knew it the moment I saw you in the church. Your soul called out to me. I knew that you would be mine. Somehow. Someway.” 

You closed your eyes and tried to make it all go away, but he continued, his words soft and sincere.

“God spoke to me. He said I would bear witness to the falling of all my work. But that the Lamb would be my redeemer. And there you were, bathed in the light of my church.”

You hadn’t noticed Joseph place his hands on yours, in a lovers embrace. You should have been scared, terrified even, but you felt a sense of calm come over you.

You were lost in his blue eyes. The eyes that once instilled fear in you, became soothing somehow. Were you already losing you mind. Joseph had done deplorable things to innocent people. Yet, you felt something inside you wishing he would take you into his arms. To comfort you in some way. For you to cry into his chest and beg his forgiveness for all you had done. You longed to feel his warmth in this cold bunker. 

His hand slowly slid into the pocket of his pants, producing a small pocket knife. With one quick movement, he cut the ropes that bound you. Your arms falling limply to your sides and before you could process what was happening, Josephs had his arms under yours, lifting you to your feet.

You were weak. Both physically and emotionally. You had been fighting for what seemed like an eternity. Always the rock for everyone else. Never showing just how frightened you truly were. But now, the world was over. You didn’t have to be strong anymore. 

Josephs hands lingered at your sides longer than what was needed. You braced yourself against the wall, waiting for whatever came next. 

He was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of him. For the first time, you didn’t recoil at his touch. You wanted more. So much more.

He moved even closer, pinning you to the wall. He was graceful in every movement. Calculated. A sigh escaped your mouth as he pushed into you. Never looking away. He towered over you in a dominating fashion but you didn’t feel fear.

Had this interaction taken place at any other time, you wouldn’t have hesitated to slit his throat without a second thought. But you needed him now. You couldn’t survive alone. You didn’t want to be alone.

“Why aren’t you fighting me? Pushing me away?” he rasped into your ear. “You wanted my blood less than twenty four hours ago.” He made no movement, merely awaited your response. His strong hands were firmly planted on your hips, holding you inplace. You couldn’t have moved if you had wanted to. 

What was wrong with you?!? Where had all your fight gone? No one had ever made you feel this way before. Let alone, the crazy guy who headed up a cult.

You finally stammered out some words, “I have nothing left to fight for. The world is gone.” You closed your eyes, trying to fight back the tears that yearned to flow. His breath still warm and heavy on your neck. 

“Surrender to me then.” The words flowed so beautifully from his mouth. “I want you to say it.” His lips grazed your neck, lighting a searing fire inside of you. Joseph brought his face forward to yours. 

Your eyes were begging for him to do or say something. That he could somehow give you the answers you were seeking. He raised his hand to your cheek, slowly caressing your lips with his thumb. Such an intimate act between two people who wanted the others life just a few hours ago. 

“I will be your Adam and you will be my Eve.” he placed his forehead to yours.

You let out a breathy “Yes” as his lips collided with yours. Instincts took over, your hands reaching and pulling him closer to you. You couldn’t get enough. His warm tongue swirled around yours and you flushed with passion. All of your senses tingled and yearned for him. You lost all self control, pawing at him like a horny teenager. You didn’t want that moment to end. 

Seeing so much heartache, so much pain before the Collapse had turned you jaded and closed off. Josephs kiss ignited something in you that you had been running from for a long time. Vulnerability.

Where had this softness been? You had only ever seen Joseph be cruel. He showed no mercy to all who opposed him. But now, in this moment, you could see his frailty. Just as you had always been, he was the rock for his family. Weakness was an offense punishable by death. But the old world didn’t exist anymore. The old rules of the land didn’t apply anymore. This was Josephs authentic self. No show or pomp and circumstance. No one to be accountable to. It was only the two of you now.

“I knew it too.” You breathed out. “That night at the church. I knew my life would never be the same.” Your hand traced the scarring and tattoos of his chest. “I just didn’t know how different it would be.” You touched your own scar across your chest. The one John had put there. You both bore your sins etched into your flesh forever. 

Your fingers found their way to the belt loops of his jeans. Entangling in them, you pulled him closer. His hands were firmly planted against the wall, holding you in place. You begged for him to touch you. Anywhere he desired. You longed for his calloused hands to examine every inch of you. You needed him pressed against you, between your legs. You ached to feel him growing hard against you.

How sublime your first union would be. Two lost beasts joining in pure bliss. It felt right, a meant to be from the beginning, you just hadn’t seen it till now. You had been blinded by the outside world, but now, you saw it all clearly. This was always how things would end up. 

His lips scorched your skin as he buried his face into your neck. Kissing and biting it as if this would be your only time together. But you both knew, it could take years before it was safe to venture out of the bunker. You didn’t want this to be a one time thing.

Joseph lifted you into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist. He was so strong, easily carrying you to another room. He refused to lay with you on the bed you had been tied to. It would taint the specialness of your union. With a warmth you had never felt before, he set you down on the edge of the bed, kneeling between your legs still firmly wrapped around him.

You gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity and a split second all at the same time. He slowly untwined your legs from around his waist, staying between them and pressing himself against you. He was so warm in the coldness of the bunker.

Joseph slowly began to undress you. Ever so gently peeling the dried, bloody top from your skin. You hadn’t noticed until this moment just how ravaged your body had become from all the fighting. New wounds, old wounds, bruises, and scars littered your body. Most you couldn’t even recall how or where you had gotten them. He sensed your insecurity as you tried to cover yourself and stopped you. His laced his fingers into yours and spread your arms out.

“I take you as you are. All the good. All the bad.” He whispered as he kissed your hands softly. 

Your body ached for him to take you. To claim you. To own you. But he was in no rush. He leisurely removed your jeans with minimal awkwardness. As he took in your fully bare form, you strained to hide your embarrassment. His hand found your chin, turning your eyes back to his. 

“I’ll be right back.” and with a kiss to your forehead he hurried out of the room, returning moments later with a clean cloth and a bowl of water. Resuming his position between your legs, he soaked the cloth and began to clean you. The water was cold, but it felt refreshing. He was deliberate in all of his movements and didn’t miss a spot. It felt incredible to be clean again after so long. Joseph beamed at the sight of you.   
Without hesitation, you reached for the cloth, ringing out the now pink water. It was your turn to cleanse him. You started at the bridge of his nose, caked in blood from his glasses slicing him in the wreck. Once clean, the cut wasn’t as bad as you first thought, and his eyes sparkled again. 

No words were spoken as you continued. As you cleaned his chest, it gave you time to fully take in all of his tattoos and scarring. So much pain behind each one. Your fingers lingered on the LUST carved into him right above his pants line. You wanted him to show you this sin. To take your body for his carnal desire. You wanted to sin with him. 

Joseph slowly stood as his hands made their way to undo his belt. You stopped him instantly. You wanted the pleasure of undressing him like he had done to you. Your fingers fumbled gently with his belt, then his button, and finally the zipper. Of course the man wasn’t wearing underwear. How could he with such seductively low riding jeans? Sliding them down released the fullness of his cock, solid with desire. 

Your baptism of blood now over, he slowly raised you to your feet. Pulling you closer, wrapping his arm around your waist and cupping your face in the other. You nuzzled into his touch like a child and closed your eyes. 

He began to whisper into your ear. “I see you. The real you. Fierce and strong, but just as delicate.” He paused and you opened your eyes to stare into his. “But before we go down this path, you must vow yourself to me before God. A new Eden can not begin in sin.”

The tinge of confusion was painted on your face. Was this some kind of twisted marriage proposal? How could he be worried about such a trivial thing while the world burned above you. But as you searched his gaze, you could see the sincerity in his words. He truly believed what he was saying.

Just as quickly as the doubts and worries began to creep into your mind, they were gone. Joseph had been right, after all. It’s couldn’t have just been dumb luck that everything in his visions had to come to pass. Something in you urged you to agree. It whispered to you that he was right, that this was how it was meant to be.

Before you knew it, you spoke the word that John had tried to pry from your mouth for so long. “Yes. I vow myself to you and only you. Before God.”

With those words, Josephs embrace tightened around you, pushing you to the bed. The weight of his body on top of yours was soothing. It felt like an eternity since the last time you had this kind of intimacy. His lips pressed against yours once more reigniting that fire burning in your core. Your hands found his hips, pleading for him to take you.

“Not yet, Mother.” he moaned into your ear. Such a jarring thing to be called in the midst of such a sinful act. You hadn’t wanted children before the Collapse, going so far as being sterilized. A fact that not many knew about you.

“Don’t call me that, please.” Your face crinkled in distress. “I’m no Mother and I can never be one.” You worried at what his reaction would be. If he denied you now, it would make for a very uncomfortable stay locked away, just the two of you, in the bunker. 

His eyes flashed to yours, but you saw no anger, only compassion. “What do you mean?” He questioned.

“I… I just… I’ve been sterilized.” you choked out. You waited to see the rage in him that you knew existed, even fearing for your life in that moment. What use were you to starting a new Eden if you couldn’t help populate it?

Joseph didn’t move to release you from his embrace. He spoke in hushed tones. “I understand.” he pressed his lips to your forehead. “Why would anyone want to bring a new life into the old world? Such a horrible place. I don’t fault you for choice. You may not bear the children, but you will still be the Mother to a new Eden.” He brushed the hair from your face and wiped away the tears that had gently fallen from your eyes. 

Sweet relief. You never regretted your decision. Now without modern technology and medicine, you very well might die in childbirth. It was a comforting solace to not have to worry about pregnancy. And that he wouldn’t kill you for it. 

You felt him press up against you, your worry of having killed the mood floating right out the window as you felt his hard cock against you. You wrapped your legs around him once more as he positioned himself and thrust inside your waiting folds. He had gone to the hilt, filling you completely. Any pain you felt had vanished quickly as he moved into a comfortable rhythm. Every plunge more explosive than the last. You brought your feet flush to the bed, grinding your hips into his. 

Josephs guttural grunts and moans sounded so raw. As if he had been denying himself this pleasure for far too long. It only spurred you on more. You wanted to make him cum the hardest he ever had. You wanted that power over him.

He wrapped his hand around your throat once more, but this time, you weren’t afraid. Squeezing tightly around your delicate throat, his rhythm quickened. He was getting close. 

His eyes burned into yours as he commanded, “Cum with me, Mother.” You felt him clamp down even tighter on your throat. “Be a good girl for Father.” he rasped into your ear.

The dominance and the demand in his voice sent you over the edge. You finally allowed yourself to truly let go and embraced the encroaching orgasm. Your back arched as your inside exploded. Locking eyes once more, you pushed his hand away from your throat, pulling him into a lustful kiss. You held him closely as he found his own release inside you. 

And with it, a new Eden began.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fan fiction and my first ever smut piece! (I'm working on my smut writing skills currently)


End file.
